Surprise and Lies
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Sango and Miroku are married and Sango is pregnant! But what will happen if she sees him with another woman!
1. Suprise!

Surprise and Lies

By:FMA4EVER (can't spell, so don't complain)

I don't own Inuyasha...(hides under chair and weeps)

Miroku and Sango have been married for a year now and everything was going great. Miroku would only look at Sango, which could be bad and good, and Sango was only for Miroku.

Miroku was with Inuyasha in the river, trying to catch fish for their village. Sango and Kagome were babysitting Kagome's child, Inuyasha Jr.(laughs uncontrolablly at name)

* * *

"Mommy? When is daddy coming home?" Inuyasha Jr. asks his mother. 

" When he is done helping Uncle Miroku catch fish for dinner!" Kagome answers cheerfully.

"Oh..ok!" Inuyasha Jr. replies as he goes off with Shippo, who is much older now, to play.

Sango smiles at the small family and the idea of her and Miroku having one.

"Kagome... I have something to tell you,"Sango says as she plays with her thumbs.

"What is it Sango?"Kagome asks with concern.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!" Sango stutters.

* * *

"So Inuyasha...how are things going with Kagome? Good I hope!" Miroku says with a perverted grin. 

"Shut up you stupid munk! It's none of your concern..."Inuyasha answers blushing.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH...I see..."Miroku answers as he catches another fish and adds it to the pile.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Inuyasha and Miroku turn to see a little boy with black hair, dog ears, and Inuyasha's golden eyes up in a tree with Shippo frantically running around the base of the tree.

Inuyasha and Miroku run to the base of the tree where Shippo is.

"Shippo! You were supposed to watch him!"Inuyasha growls.

"I'm sorry, but he got up there himself!"Shippo says in hisdefense.

"Never mind! I'll get him!"Inuyasha says right before he jumps up to the branch his son is on.

_How the heck did he get on such a high branch! _Miroku thinks to himself as he scratches his head in confusion.

* * *

"Sango! Oh my gosh! You're pregnant?'Kagome yells with joy. 

"Shhhhh! Not so loud Kagome!"Sango warns. "Miroku doesn't know yet,"Sango says sheepishly.

"He doesn't know yet!"Kagome says in disbelief.

"No...he doesn't...I am going to tell him tonight, which means you will have to keep your mouth shut!"Sango warns.

"Ok...I promise..."Kagome giggles.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he holds Shippo and Inuyasha Jr. by the back/tail.

"What is it Inuyasha?"Kagome asks as she and Sango walk out of the hut.

"I brought back Shippo and _your_ son,"Inuyasha says as he hands his son to his wife and drops Shippo.

"He is your son too,"Kagome says as she glares at her husband.

Sango nervously walks up to Miroku and helps him set down the large pile of fish.

"Hello Miroku,"Sango says.

"Hello my beautiful wife,"Miroku says as he grabs Sango into a lover's embrace.

"Miroku! Stop it!"Sango warns as she blushes a deep red.

"Miroku, I have something important to tell you,"Sango says after she gives her husband a little kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

I will only continue if you review!

Love ya!


	2. Big News

Surprise and Lies

By:FMA4EVER

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Big News

* * *

"Miroku, I have something important to tell you,"Sango says. 

"Ummmm...come Inuyasha..let's go make dinner!"Kagome says as she puts Inuyasha Jr. down so he can go play with Shippo again.

"But I don't want to!"Inuyasha growls back at her.

"Yes you do!"Kagome snaps back as she glares at him.

"OK! OK! I'll help! Jeez!" Inuyasha says as he follows Kagome into the hut.

"Why don't we take a walk first Miroku?"Sango asks.

"First, tell me this great news you have,"Miroku hinted.

"I'll tell you only if you take a walk with me,"Sango replies as she starts to walk ahead of her husband.

"Sango, wait!"Miroku yells as he catches up with her.

* * *

Miroku and Sango are walking down the river's edge enjoying each other's company. 

"So, what is this big news!"Miroku asks for the 100th time.

Sango turns to face Miroku and is about to tell him the big news when a young woman's giggling stops her from saying anything.

"Who goes there?" Miroku says as he steps in front of Sango as a way to protect her.

A young woman comes out from behind a tree and starts to walk toward Miroku.

"Can you help me? I am terribly lost!" The young woman replies.

"Of course we can! Sango can this news wait for awhile?" Miroku says as he and the woman walk off back toward the village.

"Yeah,"Sago replies softly, a little hurt.

"We're just going to have a baby..."Sango adds when the two are out of sight.

* * *

**To Be Continued...sry, love to leave cliff hangers...review plz!**


	3. Guess Who Is Coming Home For Dinner!

Guess Who Is Coming Home For Dinner!

By:FMA4EVER

I don't own Inuyasha!XD

* * *

"Inuyasha? Who is that girl Miroku is walking with?"Kagome asks as she peers through the window of their hut. 

"I don't know. Oh, here we go again with the lechering!"Inuyasha complains.

"He wouldn't! His got Sango! And they are going to have a bab-!"Kagome stops herself as she slams her hand up to her mouth before she can finish.

"What?"Inuyasha asks puzzled.

"Oh nothing dear!"Kagome answers.

"Dear? Since when do you call me dear?"Inuyasha says as he looks at Kagome funny.

"All the time!"Kagome lies.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me monk,"the young woman says while she flirts. 

"Oh! I am no monk...not anymore. I'm happily married,"Miroku answers.

"Oh,"the woman says a little shocked.

"Oh...what is your name? I forgot to ask with all the confusion..."Miroku struggles.

"Kena and yours?"

"Miroku."

The two make it to the hut where they can hear the fight of Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku decides it is a good time to go in when Kagome yells the"sit" word and then a loud thud.

"Ummmm...guess who is coming home for dinner?"Miroku yells as he and Kena step into the noisy hut.

* * *

Sango is walking back up to the hut, but stops when she hears Kena giggle,"Oh stop Miroku! What will your wife think?" 

Sango's pace increases as she steps into the warm hut.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review...plz!**


	4. A Baby, A Strange Woman, and Trouble

Surprise and Lies

A Baby, A Strange Woman, and A lot of Trouble

By:FMA4EVER(can't spell...don't complain)

I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

As Sango walks into the hut, she sees many things. 

First, she sees the troubled looks of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and the confused look of Inuyasha Jr.

"Daddy? Does Uncle Miroku have two wives?"

Then, she sees the strange(yet beautiful) woman, Kena, in Miroku's lap and Miroku stroking her legs.

"MIROKU!" Sango yells with fury.

Miroku quickly drops Kena and lets her fall to the ground as he hurries to face Sango.

"Yes..sweetie?"

"Don't you dare 'Sweetie' me!"

"It isn't what it looks like! Honest!"

"So..I didn't just see you stroke the legs of that slut?"

"Hey! I am not a slut!"

"Stay out of this!"Miroku and Sango both yell at the same time.

"Let's talk out here,"Miroku suggests as he leads the furious Sango out of the hut and into the woods near the bone-eaters well.

* * *

"Well..I have never been so insulted!" Kena complains. 

"You smell familiar..."Inuyasha comments as he sniffs the air again.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"Kagome asks as she keeps one hand on Inuyasha Jr., one hand on her arrows, and both eyes on Kena.

"You smell...like...like Naraku!"Inuyasha yells as he stands up with his sword pointing at Kena.

* * *

"Sango...you have to believe me...I love only you..."Miroku pleads. 

"Miroku...I saw you...I saw you.."Sango struggles as she turns to face Miroku with tears running down her face.

Miroku doesn't let her finish as he captures his lips with Sango's. Miroku kisses harder and deepens it, but Sango pulls away.

"Miroku...I'm...I'm..."Sango tries to say, but is cut off by a loud crash and a big flash of light.

**To Be Continued...review pwese!**


	5. Naraku and A Deadly Twist

**Surprise and Lies**

**By:FMA4EVER(can't spell)**

**I do not own Inuyasha. And if I did, do you think I would be writing a _Fan_fiction about it!**

* * *

**Naraku and A Deadly Twist**

Sango and Miroku run toward the place where their hut once stood, but all that was left was debree and smoke.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Inuyasha Jr.! Where are you?"Sango yelled as she fought back the tears.

"Well well, I see you can't find your precious friends,"Kena says as she steps in from cloud of dust.

_What a demonic ora...I've never sensed on so strong! _Miroku thinks as he stands beside Sango, ready to fight.

"And I thought the munk was going to love on me...what a shame," Kena says as she transforms into Naraku.

"Naraku! I thought we killed you!"Sango says as she picks up her boomerang from under some straw.

"Yes well, I got tired of playing dead, so...I'm back" Naraku responds.

"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku yells.

"Oh...they're dead..."Naraku responds without care or remorse.

"What about...their son?"Sango asks shocked.

"Oh, he is right here..."Naraku says as he pulls out Inuyasha Jr., who is crying and shaking with fear.

"Where is my Daddy? Where's Mommy?"

"Don't worry little one,"Naraku whispers. "You'll join them soon enough."

"That's it! Wind tunnel!"Miroku screams as he opens his wind tunnel.

Sango throws her large boomerang, but suddenly stops when she feels a strong pain coming from her lower stomach.

"Sango!"Miroku yells as he closes his wind tunnel and runs to his wife.

* * *

**To be continued...review!**

**ok..i know this is short, but i love cliffies!**


	6. Two Families Into One

Two Families Into One

By:FMA4EVER(can't spell)

I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Miroku holds his wife as she gasps for air. 

_This pain is so unbearable! _Sango thinks to herself.

"What's going on? What has happened?"Miroku yells at Naraku.

"Have you not noticed my miasma? Too bad it will only effect the baby,"Naraku says coldly.

"Baby?"Miroku says dumbfounded.

"Miroku..."Sango stutters.

"Sango...a baby?"Miroku asks again.

"Yes...we are...were going to have a baby,"Sango says as more pain comes and asshe can feel the life inside her start to weaken.

"No..."Miroku whispers.

"After the baby is gone, then I will kill her...slowly and painfully..."Naraku laughs.

"How dare you! How dare you take my baby and my wife! Wind tunnel!" Miroku yells as he opens his wind tunnel and sucks in the miasma and surprisinly...Naraku. Miroku closes it in time, so that he doesn't suck in Inuyasha Jr., but catches him.

Miroku lays Inuyasha Jr. down and rushes over to his wife.

"Sango...will you be ok?"Miroku asks.

"Miroku...I..." Sango says right before she closes her eyes.

* * *

Two years later... 

"Inuyasha? Where is Kagome and Laken?"Sango asks the little half demon who is now seven and proud of it.

"I don't know. I think Uncle Miroku has them,"Inuyasha says as he runs and perches on his dad's favorite branch. It helps him stay connected to his parents.

"Miroku?" Sango asks as she walks back into their hut.

"Yes dear?"Miroku asks as he holds Kagome and Laken, one in each arm.

Sango and Miroku's twins made it through and when they were born, Sango named the girl after Kagome and their little boy, Laken.

"C'mon! Time for dinner,"Sango says as she holds Laken and walks to the fire.

Sango and Miroku were going to try hard to be good parents for Inuyasha Jr. and their own kids.

After all, they made it this far.

**The End...review!**

**Yeah! I'm done!**


End file.
